Abstract The participants in this training will be commercial fishermen and are not degree seeking students. Instructors in this program will mostly come from the fishing industry and teach a variety of required and desired marine safety topics. Instructors will receive refresher training to increase the quality of instruction, and training opportunities to increase their motivation. The goal is to reach 794 fishermen and their instructors in 91 workshops. Research to Practice (r2p) plays a significant role in this project. Research in Coast Guard and National Transportation Board casualty investigations, and NIOSH and others? research papers regarding the causes of injuries and fatalities, inform many of the learning objectives in the curriculum, which are then disseminated to the target group of fishermen through training. This information is also disseminated via the AMSEA website (www.amsea.org), industry journals, other media, and social media to reach different segments of the target group (by age group and regions). This proposal conforms to all components of 46 U.S.C. 4502 (i) Safety Standards regarding training grants. This proposal addresses the NORA Agriculture, Forestry and Fishing objectives that pertain to commercial fishing safety training as follows: Reduce the risk of fatal and non-fatal injuries in the commercial fishing sub-sector. Rational: Effective training in the use of survival equipment and procedures has been demonstrated to lower the rate and number of fatalities in commercial fishing. This project would expand the quantity and quality of commercial fishing safety training in the U.S. Reduce the risk of work related illness to workers in the commercial fishing industry. Rational: Musculoskeletal Disorders (MSDs) are a major cause of injuries in commercial fishing. Conducting ergonomics training in lifting mechanics as a part of fishermen?s first aid classes will lead to increased knowledge, skills and positive change in practices that will lower injuries. Increase safety and health data meshing, information sharing, and collaboration among fishing safety researchers for workers in the fishing sub-sector. Rationale: Collaborate with researchers on both coasts to assist in program design and execution using expertise in fishing vessel safety. Reduce injuries and illnesses in the vulnerable worker populations in the fishing subsector. Rationale: Effort will be spent on developing contacts with the fishing industry in regions with a high percentage of vulnerable workers, Coast Guard examiners and AMSEA instructors, and promotional efforts will increase to deliver more access to fishermen in these regions.